


There's Just This Thing About You

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [31]
Category: Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: It all started when James introduced this kid named Kirk to him.





	There's Just This Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut rag I wrote in between stories. I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but this wouldn't leave me alone. Takes place in '82. Title inspired by Wtf? by OK Go.

Dave knew he had poor self control. He got angry easily and he liked drinking a bit too much, but _this_? This was ridiculous. Even though he had no control over how his body reacted to certain things, there was no denying his more basic human needs.

It all started when James introduced this kid named Kirk to him. He was a real dork and the type of person Dave couldn't really see himself hanging out with on a regular basis, but despite that there was something about Kirk that just naturally drew people in. Maybe it was the calm and collected persona he gave off; like nothing could ever rain on his parade, but Dave suspected it had something to do with his baby face. His skin was smooth and he had big puppy eyes that he probably used to his advantage on many occasions.

It was the face of a person who could feign innocence at the drop of a hat whether or not they were aware of it. If it were any other person, Dave would be annoyed by such a childish demeanor, but Kirk just had this _aura_ about him that Dave couldn't quite shake off. It also didn't help that every other thought about Kirk resulted in some lewd or inappropriate fantasy.

Dave imagines Kirk on his knees with those dark eyes staring up at him through curly bangs. He imagines what those lips must feel like or the sounds Kirk might make with a mouthful of cock. Wonders if the same thought ever crossed James’ mind at one point as well. It's hard to erase the mental image of Kirk gagging on his cock once it's been planted. Even worse, it's impossible to ignore the resulting erection it gives him.

Dave shoves his hand down into his underwear, blindly fumbling for relief as he's left alone with his thoughts. He's been trying to fall asleep for the past half hour, but thoughts of a certain brunette keep surfacing despite his best efforts. Either way it doesn't seem to matter since Dave already has his hand wrapped around his hard cock with the intent of climaxing. This is the point of no return.

In his fantasies, he expects Kirk to be inexperienced, taking his time to lick at Dave's erect cock before actually venturing to take it in his mouth. This means Kirk is probably uncoordinated and messy in his execution; probably drools a lot too. He imagines the only way to get Kirk to finally suck him off results in Dave having to physically grab him by the hair and force his head down. No doubt making the kid gag spastically as he tries to take it all in one go.

Dave strokes his cock at a moderate pace, rubbing his thumb decisively slow across the tip to make his toes curl, and pictures Kirk between his legs blowing him like a naive virgin. He can practically feel Kirk's hands clutching at his thighs as he tries to pull himself off for air. Dave wouldn't give him the satisfaction of catching his breath just yet however. He'd hold his head down all the way, listening to Kirk sputter and choke, before finally granting him the gift of oxygen. And when he pulls Kirk off his cock, surely the kid's full lips will be slick with spit and puffy from use.

But just as soon as Kirk is permitted to breathe Dave is yanking him back down over his needy cock. Kirk will try to bob his head, form some sort of cohesive rhythm, but Dave will just fist his hands in Kirk's wild hair and do it himself. Pushing and pulling him in a jagged motion, using Kirk's mouth like an object to sate his own needs. The brunette's hands will scramble for purchase, trying to hold onto something as his mouth gets fucked, but he'll never really get the hang of Dave's unpredictable pattern. He'll learn to know that his attempts are worthless in fighting against Dave’s hold. Who knows? Kirk might even come to love it.

Dave pants up towards the ceiling of his darkened room, hand stroking faster now that he's painted a pristine image of Kirk in his head, and lets out a broken groan of approval. He wants to feel Kirk's throat contracting around him, wants to hear him struggling to breathe through his nose; to feel him drooling all over his girth. Dave can hear the sounds of Kirk slurping as he gives the ginger a sloppy blow job and relishes in the squelching noise that would undoubtedly accompany such an act.

Dave shoves Kirk's head down one last time, yanking on bunches of curls, as he empties himself inside the brunette's abused mouth. Dave's hand stutters for the briefest moment before spilling over his knuckles to the image of holding Kirk down and forcing him to swallow every last bit of his come. He'll pull Kirk off with a rough tug to his hair and push the gasping, sputtering man aside, depriving him of any hope for his own release. But he'd like it. Kirk would be honored to get _any_ form of attention from Dave.

The next day when he's jamming out with the rest of the guys, Kirk stops by for a little while to hang out and chat (with James mostly) and Dave just casually stares at him until the kid takes notice. Kirk casts those big, puppy eyes over at Dave and offers him a small timid smile. He doesn't know it, but Dave's undressing him right now, practically fucking him with his eyes, and wonders what would happen if he decided to fuck Kirk right here in front of everyone else. They might even join in. Dave laughs to himself and shakes his head.

“What's so funny?” Kirk inquires politely.

Dave smirks. “Wouldn't _you_ like to know.”


End file.
